


Complete

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/561767">Belonging</a>. It helps to read that first, but not essential. Jensen worries about Jared's reaction to "Heaven and Hell".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** 4x10 - "Heaven and Hell"  
>  **Disclaimer:** Jensen and Jared are real. This story is not. I have no knowledge of their relationship or sexual preferences and if they are having a relationship, it is purely coincidental that I've written this. No money made, no disrespect intended.  
>  **Warnings:** umm...m/m sex, and schmoop. For some reason I also end my J 2 stories with them falling asleep. I don't get it. No beta.

If filming "I Know What You Did Last Summer" was difficult, the filming of "Heaven and Hell" was ten times worse. The emotional weight for Jensen, from the beginning to the love scene with Julie (and yes, unlike Jared and Genevieve, this was a _love_ scene) to Dean's giving Anna up to the angels to Dean's admission of remembering hell, Jensen was drained.

They had decided to stay in Jared's trailer the night the love scene was filmed. Jared half carried, half dragged an exhausted Jensen back to the trailer. He carefully lay Jensen down on his bed and helped him strip down to his boxers. "Need anything, baby?"

Jensen shook his head. "Just you, Jare."

"Let me just check on the kids and get a drink of water."

"Hurry," Jensen yelled.

The phone call to the dog sitter was quick – they were both asleep – and Jared returned to the bed with a bottle of water. He tipped the bottle in Jensen's direction, offering it to him.

Jensen shook his head no, then patted the open space on the mattress. Once Jared lay down beside him, Jensen held him in a fierce hug.

Jared was surprised how tightly Jensen clung to him. He kissed Jensen's forehead. "What's wrong, Jen?" He could feel Jensen shaking his head against his shoulder.

"Nothing," Jensen lied. 

"Baby," his hand moved down and tilted Jensen's head up to make eye contact. Neither of them could lie when looking in each other's eyes. "Please. I know you well enough to know when something's wrong."

Jensen tried to lower his head, knowing what Jared was doing. "It's stupid…let's forget about it." He loosened his grip on Jared gently in order to show Jared he was okay.

Jared sighed. "Jensen Ross Ackles, you are so fucking stubborn sometimes." He lowered his face and kissed Jensen. "C'mon, babe. If it's bothering you, it's important. Let me help make it better."

Jensen stilled and quieted for a while, Jared simply stroking his back and occasionally kissing Jensen on the top of his head. "I…I…," Jensen took a deep breath. "You weren't…jealous today?"

"Jealous? Why?"

Jensen sat up quietly, giving Jared a chance to remember.

"You mean Julie?" Jensen nodded. Jared laughed a little. "No, babe. I wasn't jealous of Julie. I mean, sure, I wish it had been me under you instead of her, but I know whose bed you'll be in when you get home. That's the important thing. To know you're going to come back no matter what." He gave Jensen a squeeze.

Jensen stared at Jared before letting Jared pull him back down to the mattress. "How do you do that? Did you not watch?"

"Of course I watched. I always watch your solo scenes."

"Unless you're in Hawaii –," Jensen interrupted.

"Hey!" Jared punched Jensen lightly on the arm. "Not fair!"

Jensen laughed a little. "Seriously, Jay, no jealousy?"

"Nope. I trust you, Jensen. I know you're not going to throw everything we have away over a guest star. We've worked too hard, done too much to get to this point. If I don't trust you by now – I'm never going to trust you."

"You must think I'm a freak," Jensen said.

"Jensen," Jared started, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll tell you a secret." Jared lowered his voice to a whisper. "Even though you don't think you do, you trust me, too. You trust me to know when you need reassurance, however you need it." He kissed Jensen softly. "I know you've been used and I know you've been hurt. I just want you to know – it's okay, baby. I'd do anything for you – anything you wanted or needed – it's yours. Always. And if that means on days I have sex scenes that you need me to sub and fuck me as hard as you can…I guess I can live with it somehow." Jared chuckled softly.

Jensen's hand came up to cup Jared's jaw. Jensen kissed him, chastely, just lips on lips. "I love you, Jay."

"I know, baby. I love you too." Jared kissed Jensen a little deeper. "Let me make love to you, Jen. Let me erase all of today, until all you feel is me inside you, around you, showing you how much I love you." He rolled Jensen over so Jared was on top and began to kiss along his jaw and up to his ear. "Gonna make you feel so good, Jen. Promise," Jared whispered.

Jensen's hands began to run up and down Jared's still clothed back. "Off, now." He grabbed the hem of Jared's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped Jared's jeans and pulled them and Jared's boxers completely off.

"Shhh, baby. I'll get you there, I promise." He paused to look at Jensen's body. "So beautiful, Jen. God, you have no idea how you take my breath away." He attacked Jensen's inner thigh, licking and sucking deep purple bruises where no one would see. He slid his mouth up towards Jensen's cock but stopped short. Jared lay in between Jensen's thighs and just breathed in Jensen's scent, so warm and musky, pure Jensen. He began to mouth Jensen's balls, one then the other, pulling them between his lips, gently running his teeth over the sensitive skin. Jensen grabbed Jared's hair, sinking his fingers into Jared's soft strands. Jared lifted Jensen's hips up, positioning Jensen's legs up over his shoulders as his thumbs spread Jensen's cheeks. "Gonna lick you open. Fuck my tongue deep into you."

"Jare, yeah." Jared began with little kitten licks over his entrance, teasing him. "Oh, fuck, Jare. C'mon, get your tongue in there."

"Relax." Jared dove back in, continuing to lick over Jensen's hole, long, wet licks that ended just underneath Jensen's balls. He loved the moaning he heard from Jensen knowing he was working on Jensen falling apart. Without warning, Jared slid his tongue barely into Jensen, who gasped at the feeling. He pushed in further, Jensen raising his hips and chanting out Jared's name. Jared pulled his tongue out, making Jensen whine. Jensen heard a slurp and then Jared's tongue was back inside him as well as one of Jared's fingers. With Jensen relaxing, he continued, pressing a second finger to stretch him even more. Listening as Jensen panted above him, he raised his head to see Jensen with his head thrown back, eyes closed. "Can you take one more, baby?" Jensen nodded and Jared lowered his head back down, slipping a third finger in with his tongue and spit easing the way. "Fuck, Jen, look so good like this, so open." He began to wiggle his fingers a little bit, finding Jensen's prostate and raking his fingers over that sweet spot. 

"Need you inside me, Jare. Please. God, need you so much." 

Jared gave one more long lick then covered Jensen with his body. He attacked Jensen's mouth as Jensen clawed at his back. Jensen broke the kiss, pleading. "God, Jen, love to hear you beg." Jared reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He slicked himself and pressed into Jensen slowly, watching for any discomfort on Jensen's part. 

"C'mon, Jare. Want to feel all of you."

"Yeah, Jens. Almost there." With one more push, Jared was seated fully inside Jensen. He began to thrust slowly, wanting to stay inside Jensen forever. Jared leaned down and began to suck on Jensen's neck as Jensen keened, not able to feel anything but Jared all around him. 

"Harder, Jay. Need more." He grabbed Jared's ass and pulled him in even more. They fell into a rhythm, Jensen meeting each of Jared's thrust. Jensen reached down and began to stroke himself, until Jared knocked his hand away.

"Want you to come just with my cock inside you," Jared whispered. As he said that, he was able to find Jared's pleasure center one more time by Jensen crying out. He angled himself to continue to hit that spot as he sped up his thrusts. 

"Fuck, Jay, god, yes," he whimpered. "Gonna, yeah, Jay…gonna come. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"That's it, babe. Wanna see you come. Wanna look into your eyes when you come."

Jensen bucked two more times before his orgasm overtook him, spilling between their bodies and staring into Jared's eyes. As Jensen climaxed, his muscles clenched hard around Jared, pulling Jared into his own blinding orgasm. Jensen milked all of Jared's come out of him, Jared collapsing on top of Jensen. Slowly Jared pulled out of Jensen and rolled over onto his side, as he tugged Jensen to him.

"I love you, baby," Jared told him quietly, softly kissing his cheek. "I can never tell you how much. Nothing's ever going to come between us, I promise."

"Thank you," Jensen whispered. He kissed Jared's chest, right over his heart. He snuggled in closer to Jared. "I love you too."

They lay tangled in each other, whispering soft endearments to each other until they both fell asleep.


End file.
